Hermione's Dream Birthday
A young brown-haired girl was sitting upright in her bed looking around curiously, wondering what she was doing. Soon enough her eyes fell upon her bedside table where she discovered a neatly wrapped box, in emerald and silver paper naturally, with a card on it. She reached over and picked the card up, noting the handwriting was Harry’s, then opened it. It was a birthday card! That’s right today was her birthday, she just turned thirteen! A smile now adorning her face, not as confused as she had been, she looked around. Smile dropping into a slight frown she wondered where everyone else was, all the other beds where empty even Daphne’s. Her gaze landing back on the box in her lap, she smiled again, Harry had gotten her a present. She carefully undid the wrapping and lifted the lid, anticipation threatening to overwhelm her. Hermione had expected Harry to get her a book, if he was going to get her anything at all, but he didn’t. He got her an entire series of books! Her heart swelled, and her stomach started doing somersaults, her Lord knew her all too well. Positively beaming she slowly reached for the first book, she couldn’t wait to see what kind of knowledge lay within. ___Scene Break___ Hermione was sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast, she was glad the house elves started including healthier choices, and chatting with her friends. What a wonderful thing it was to have friends, those you can trust and who trust you. Before she met Harry, she didn’t think she would ever have even one friend, now she had several. A lone owl came flying down towards her, it was Hedwig, there was no mistaking that beautiful white plumage. Hedwig dropped a newspaper in front of her before hopping onto her shoulder and nipping at her ear affectionately. Hermione reached up and stroked the bird’s feathers before setting her down next to a plate of bacon and picking up the paper. Hermione read the headline before gasping in surprise. Albus Dumbledore Lead Suspect in Ongoing Potter Case The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore, is being investigated by the Aurors, in the framing of Harry Potter in the attempted murder of Heir John Potter, for more information please turn to pg. 3 ‘Ha!’ Hermione thought triumphantly, ‘serves that evil old coot right for trying to throw my Harry into Azkaban again!’ Hermione finished reading the article, satisfied that real justice would soon be served, then passed the paper to the others smile firmly in place. This was turning out to be the best birthday ever! ___Scene Break___ The Slytherin common room was being uncharacteristically boisterous, almost Gryffindorish a few braver students might have said. It was especially strange that they were behaving as such for a muggleborn’s birthday, the Dark aligned students anyway, the Grey were happy for their own. Hermione was sitting in the Grey’s area looking around, the Party was in full swing at this point. Ginny was animatedly talking with Luna, though they seemed to be having two different conversations, one talking quidditch and the other magical creatures. Alex was over with the Dark, a smirk in place clearly making progress in taking them over. Daphne was overseeing the party, making sure everything was as it should be. Hermione’s muggleborn students were off in their own area, talking amongst each other and happy to show support. Hermione was happy everyone seemed to be having fun, but she couldn’t help but feel slightly homesick. She really missed her parents and- “Hermione!” Turning around she saw both of her parents standing their arms wide, standing she ran over and wrapped them both up in the biggest hug she could muster. “You’re here!” She cried holding them tight, not caring who saw her right then. “Of course, we are dear,” her mother said, holding onto her daughter just as tightly. “We wouldn’t miss the day our little girl became a young woman,” her dad teased. Hermione giggled, releasing them, and stepped back wiping her eyes on a handkerchief. “Dad,” Hermione started before being interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. “Hey Hermione,” Harry smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat, “would you come with me?” Hermione smiled and nodded, he took her hand in his own and she felt her cheeks heat up at the contact. ___Scene Break___ The Hogwarts Library was deserted, even Madam Pince was nowhere to be found. Harry and Hermione were standing together in between the shelves, close enough she could feel body heat radiating off him. “What did you want to talk about Harry?” Hermione asked somewhat nervously. Harry smiled and reached up to cup her chin, his thumb running across her cheek. “You are amazing Hermione,” her blush deepened, “I know I have told you that, but you never seem to believe me.” “Well that’s becau- “she was interrupted by his thumb coming to rest across her lips. “Shh,” he whispered, “I wanted to tell you I love you,” her breath hitched but before she could respond he continued, “I wanted to tell you that and I wanted to do this.” He leaned forward, and their lips met, one of his hands tangled in her hair, the other wrapping around her waist. Her hands raised up and tangled in his hair, she couldn’t help but let out a small moan. This wasn’t just a kiss it was a full-blown snog! She felt her body heating up, the hand on her waist started to slowly travel upwards. Moving over her robes inching closer towards her chest. Closer Closer So close it had almost reached its destination, it was almo- “HERMIONE!” Hermione sat upright in bed, eyes wide and body hot, sweat pouring off her. She looked around and spotted Daphne standing at the foot of her bed arms crossed and eyebrow raised. “What’s wrong?” Daphne asked curiously, “you were making strange noises and rolling around in your bed. “Not to mention you’re the last one up,” she continued, “you even look a bit feverish, today is your birthday you know, hopefully you aren’t getting sick.” “Well I umm... I was just dreaming,” Hermione stuttered nervously brown eyes not meeting Daphne’s blue. “Dreaming? What in Merlin’s name were you dream-,” Daphne cut her sentence short before a knowing smirk played across her lips and a slightly mischievous glint entering her eyes, “ah that kind of dream huh?” “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hermione huffed indignantly, trying and somewhat succeeding in hiding her emotions behind her occlumency barriers. “Uh-huh sure,” Daphne responded, starting to walk away, calling over her shoulder as she did, “by the way you might want to take a shower, with all of that sweat you must be filling a bit sticky.” Hermione couldn’t stop the blush, her face turning a red that would’ve made Ginny proud. Site Navigation Category:Omake